


I watch the bees

by mishahastakenovermylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Smut, there's more i promise, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishahastakenovermylife/pseuds/mishahastakenovermylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is based off another prompt in the destiel forever fb group :) </p>
<p>Saw this ad in my local classifieds and immediately needed a fic.<br/>Like where Cas runs a beekeeping class and Dean shows up on the wrong day (thinking he's going to guitar lessons or something) and just immediately resolves to sit through the class because "holy shit the teacher's hot" lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	I watch the bees

Dean had talked about learning guitar for years now he just never really got around to actually doing it. Now, with the lessons that Sammy had paid for, for christmas he really had no excuse not to. So that’s how he found himself at his local community center, guitar in tow. 

He was already running a few minutes late since the car he was working on at Bobby’s took longer than expected. There was no way he was going to disappoint Sammy by missing his very first lesson though. He hoped he didn’t get too much shit for showing up late.

He burst through the door and apology already forming on his lips. “Sorry I’m late. I…” He stopped short. This clearly wasn’t a guitar lesson. There were about three or four other people in the room. All but one of them were sitting in a little line of chairs.The other person was standing in front of the chairs and had his back turned to them. He was wearing something that Dean was pretty sure was a beekeeper's outfit. He looked around slightly panicked. He wasn’t afraid of bees or anything he just didn’t care for them to much. There didn’t seem to be any actual bees here thankfully. He opened his mouth to apologize again and make a hasty exit when the instructor turned around. 

He looked right at Dean and holy fuck, Dean suddenly had the urge to learn beekeeping. This man was beautiful. He looked like he stepped right out of Dean’s every fantasy. He had the literal definition of sex hair and deep blue eyes that even a poet would have trouble describing and...Dean belatedly realized that the guy was talking to him and he’d just been staring at him for way too long. 

“Huh?” Dean asked eloquently. 

The guy squinted at him. “I asked if I can help you” he repeated.

Everyone else in the room was staring at Dean now too. He tried to fight a blush. “I..I’m here to learn about bees.” Dean offered. No way in hell was he missing a lesson taught by this guy. The guy eyed him dubiously. Dean just offered him a sheepish grin. The guy shrugged. “Very well” He gestured towards an empty seat which Dean quickly took. The guy immediately launched back into his speech. 

When he wasn’t busy being distracted by just how deep this guy’s voice was (which was admittedly quite a bit) Dean found himself actually enjoying the lesson. So bees were kind of cool. Who knew? He almost found himself as interested in the lesson as he was the teacher. Almost. He was disappointed when the lesson eventually came to an end.

Dean hung back until everyone else left. He was hoping to get to know the hot teacher and maybe charm the pants off of him. “Hey, I’m Dean” he grinned.

 

The guy blinked at him. “Castiel” he answered shortly. 

OK so, Dean could tell right away that it was going to be a little harder to charm this guy than he originally thought. “Great lesson, Castiel” he said testing the strange name out.   
Castiel tilted his head as if in confusion “I have suspicion that you weren’t actually here to learn about beekeeping.” He said. 

Dean chuckled. “You caught me. I was actually here for guitar lessons” he gestured at the guitar still in his hand. 

“I believe guitar lessons are on Wednesday.” He frowned. “Why did you stay?” 

Dean shrugged. “Well, uh the lesson turned out to be more interesting than i actually thought.” He grinned.. “It also helped that the teacher is pretty hot.”

The guy gave Dean what he thought was a smirk. He couldn’t be sure, it happened too quickly. “If you found that interesting, you should come to the rest of the classes. It’s a six week course. I can assure you that it would put you on the teacher’s good side.” Yeah, that had definitely been a smirk. 

Dean grinned broadly. “Hmm well, since I just happen to have the next six Wednesdays free. I guess I could make that happen.” 

The guy did that little smirk thing again.. “I’ll be sure to let the ‘hot teacher’ know.” 

Dean laughed. “See you next week, Cas” he hoped the guy didn’t mind the nickname. Castiel was a bit of a mouthful to say honestly. Well if he minded he didn’t comment on it. Dean turned to leave but Cas’ voice stopped him. 

“Dean?”

Dean turned back “Yeah?”

“Just because you’re cute doesn’t mean you don’t have to pay the fee for the classes” 

Dean snorted. “Damn, just when I thought being this adorable had it’s benefits.” 

The guy laughed softly. “Goodbye, Dean”


End file.
